Hitherto, semiconductor devices having a configuration in which different kinds of devices are bonded and a through electrode penetrates a base substrate of an upper chip and is connected to an electrode of a lower base substrate have been suggested (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such a configuration, after an upper chip side base substrate and a lower chip side base substrate are bonded, a first through electrode penetrating the upper chip side base substrate and connected to an upper chip side electrode pad is formed. Likewise, a second through electrode penetrating the upper chip side base substrate and connected to a lower chip side electrode pad is formed. Then, wirings are connected between the different kinds of chips through a damascene process of connecting the first through electrode to the second through electrode.
As a method of electrically isolating (insulating) a semiconductor base substrate from a through electrode, technologies for forming an insulation film in advance in a semiconductor base substrate and forming a through electrode in the semiconductor base substrate within a region surrounded by the insulation film have been suggested (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).